All Hallow's Horror
by Kopaka78
Summary: The EGB try to prevent a demon named Samhain from crossing over and wreaking havoc on New York on Halloween night. Rated for language.
1. Preparations

_Italics: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Extreme Ghostbusters. I just own my characters.

Chapter 1: Preparations

During the night time hours of October 30th, there was a dark cloud forming before a mysterious figure was seen in the lightning flash as its glowing red eyes pierced through the cloud as it watched through the city of New York through the night.

Figure: The night begins tomorrow. At last, I will be free.

* * *

**-Firehouse-**

The Ghostbusters, Syren, and Egon were busy decorating the Firehouse as Slimer placed a few Jack-o Lanterns outside while Syren placed a huge bowl of candy on the table. Meanwhile, in the Containment room, Nick was finishing up Syren's weapon as he inserted a proton canister to the back of the weapon before aiming to make sure it was perfectly straight and then placed on the desk. Speaking of the weapon, Nick also made more of his proton shurikens and a modified twin-barrelled, pump-action, magazine-feed proton grenade launcher to replace the ones he lost during his and Roland's mission in the Demonic Universe.

Eduardo: (entering the room) Yo! If you're done with your little science projects, we need your help to get some of the decorations up.

Nick: All right, I'll be there in a bit.

Soon, while Eduardo left, Nick took off his safety goggles, removed his gloves, and locked the weapons into the arsenal cabinet before going upstairs to help the others.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Janine was busy cooking some dinner for tonight as she saw Slimer enter the kitchen to get some chips and dipped some into a bowl of red dip and ate it.

Janine: Uh, Slimer...that dip you just ate is...

However, Janine didn't finish her warning as Slimer started to scream while his mouth was emitting smoke before flying around at an extremely fast speed before he got to the kitchen sink and then dunked his head into the sink loaded with cold water and remained in there for about 2 minutes while steam rose out of the sink, before emerging while waving his hand at his open mouth.

Christelle: What happened?

Janine: Well, Slimer ate some of the spicy dip you and Eduardo made with some tortilla chips.

Christelle: He'll be alright, no?

Janine: Pretty sure.

All the while, Kylie was reading a book on Demonology as she passed a fake rubber bat to Roland who hung its string to a hook, before a certain demon legend caught her attention when she flipped a page.

Kylie: Hey guys, look at this. The demon of Halloween named Samhain was a demon legend in Celtic cultures. All those jack o' lanterns, costumes, and trick-or-treat wasn't just for self-amusement.

Garrett: (placing a bowl of punch) Really?

Nick: She means that they were used for specific reasons. The costumes were used to hide themselves from Samhain while the jack o' lanterns were used to worship him, and leaving sweets at the door appeased him.

Kylie: Not only that, but Samhain has the power to raise zombies and demons to do his bidding. In ancient times, he can be summoned by 2 witches using 3 blood sacrifices; one for each day and the 3rd has to be in the night of October 31st.

Egon, who was listening to Kylie's and Nick's research, entered the living room.

Egon: Kylie and Nick are right. In fact, the Celtics still hold that legend very dearly every year. However, I don't think there's anyone foolish enough to use 3 blood sacrifices to summon this demon.

Roland: Well, like they said, "it's just a legend".

Eduardo: Yeah. Cause I'm not really in the mood to bust any ghosts tonight.

However, Eduardo was about to eat those words as Janine answered the phone when it rang.

Janine: Ghostbusters...Uh huh. Ok, we'll be there. We've got something spooky going on.

* * *

Then, at the cemetary while the sun was still setting very slowly, the Ghostbusters were investigating a report of actual corpses missing from their coffins. What got them was that the Earth wasn't dug up but more like, something rose up from below.

Grave keeper: I was out on tomb check as I usually do. and before I knew it, all of these tombs were disturbed and it looked like a zombie was walking through that gate over there.

Then, Syren, Kylie, and Nick investigated the area were the grave keeper pointed at, while they had their PKE meters active and detected some residual ectoplasm all over the gate.

Kylie: I don't know if I'm imaginning it, but the residual ecto is showing a Class 7 on this one.

Nick: So, we've got a suspect who is a big threat.

Syren: You don't suppose...?

Kylie: Can't be. If it is somehow Samhain's doing, we need to track down the 2 witches who are summoning him.

Nick: Not to mention, make sure the 2 witches don't get a 3rd sacrifice by tonight.

* * *

In an unknown location, 2 Goth girls all dressed in black were consulting with a ghostly figure that looked like a human dressed in black robes and this one was known by the name of Samhain.

Samhain: Well, I wonder why you're taking long to find my 3rd blood sacrifice?

Goth girl 1: Hey chill out, we'll try to find the 3rd one before tonight.

Samhain: You better do it quickly. My time is running out and I won't arise and grant you my promise. Besides, more people stopped believing in my legend since I was sealed away.

Goth girl 2: Don't worry. We're the only ones who believe in you and your legend. So we'll accomplish the task.

Samhain: Let's hope so.

Soon, Samhain vanished into thin air

Back at the Firehouse, Egon was studying the residual ectoplasm that Kylie, Nick, and Syren detected at the gate.

Egon: No doubt about it. This ecto you 3 picked is definitely a Class 7 entity, but the question is: what?

Garrett: Anyone seen Nick by the way?

Kylie: He said something about hunting down the 2 witches who are possibly trying to summon Samhain

Christelle: He should be back by tonight, no?

Egon: Let's hope so.

* * *

**-Music Store-**

Nick was entering a music store where he saw a punk girl with red and black hair and was dressed up like a Gothic witch on her lunch break.

Goth girl: Can I help you?

Nick: Yes, um...do you have any CDs of hard rock music in this store?

Goth girl: Yes. (pointing to an area) Down that aisle on the left side.

Nick: Thanks.

However, Nick wasn't here just to look for CDs; no. He was only pretending to do that so he can find the 2 witches who are connected to Samhain and catch them. On the other side of the aisle behind as he was pretending to look at a CD of RED, since he has a copy of that disc, 2 Goth girls were watching him and thought he was busy with the CDs.

Goth girl #1: I think we've found our 3rd sacrifice.

Goth girl #2: Yeah. Too bad the third has to be a stud.

Goth girl #1: Not to mention, he seems to be a fan of demonology and he dresses right for Halloween.

Soon, they see Nick turning around to leave the store. However, they didn't know that Nick heard everything with his enhanced sense of sound, but didn't see the faces of the suspects as he walked through the exit.

* * *

A few hours later, the Ghostbusters got another call as they arrived at another cemetary where even more graves were disturbed as they detected the same residual ectoplasmic traces as before. After getting a sample of something slimy, the Ghostbusters returned to the Firehouse as Roland handed Egon the slime sample while Slimer, who smelled it, covered his nose from the foul odor while mumbling something in jibberish. However, Kylie saw Nick taking off his equipment and armor before he took the hilt of his proton sword, holstered it, and. placed on his trench coat.

Kylie: Where are you going?

Nick: Well, I think I found the 2 who may be connected to Samhain, but I need to look further into this. I'll be back later.

Kylie: Be careful.

Nick: Always.

Soon, Nick left the Firehouse to continue his hunt. This time, he was in the a library as he went to a section where there were books of demonology on each shelf. However, he detected a pair of scents as he recognized them from before he selected a book and took a seat at a table alone and opened the book to pretend he was reading it. Just as he suspected, the Goth girls were following him and watching his every move. They thought he was focusing on the book, but Nick knows that he's being watched since he still detected their scent. Then, the Goth girls walked up to him as he found their scent getting stronger.

Nick: Can I help you?

Goth girl 1: Yes. We're trying to get some people to come to our party that's gonna be tonight.

Goth girl 2: You see, it's a charity type of party since we're trying to raise money for a community center.

Nick: Well, hate to burst your bubble, but I'm gonna busy tonight myself.

Goth girl 2: Oh well, in case you're interested, (hands a black envelope to Nick) here's an invitation and the address is in the inside. Plus, you can bring a few of your friends, if you want.

Nick: I'll think about it.

Goth girl 1: Great. Hopefully we'll see you and maybe a few of your friends tonight.

Nick: Later.

Goth girls: Later.

Then, the 2 Goth girls left the library as Nick tucked the envelope into the pocket of his trench coat before he placed the book back into the section where he found it and left the library to get back to the Firehouse.

* * *

As Nick returned 30 minutes early, Egon was studying and examining the slime sample that the team found at the cemetary. Soon, after checking the computer, Egon discovered that the slime sample is in fact, organic ectoplasm as it matched the residual ectoplasmic readings.

Egon: Fascinating. The slime sample is purely organic ectoplasm which indicates that this entity is making preparations to crossover to our world.

Kylie: Samhain, no doubt.

Egon: Then, the Celtic legends are true.

Christelle: But who could be trying to summon Samhain?

Syren: And why?

Nick: Well, let's just say, (takes out the black envelope from his trench coat pocket) I've got a big hunch.

Soon, the other Ghostbusters and Slimer looked at the black envelope which had the word, "invite" in dark violet letters as they had a grim feeling in their guts.

**Lloks like things are unfolding. Will the Ghostbusters be able to stop Samhain from crossing over into the world or would they fail trying? Find out as this story progresses. R&R!**


	2. Samhain Unleashed

_Italics: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Extreme Ghostbusters. I just own my characters.

Chapter 2: Samhain Unleashed

It was close to night time as the sun was still above the horizon but it was setting, very slowly. At the community center where there was supposedly going to be a charity Halloween party, the Ghostbusters arrived as they saw there was nobody there, despite the schedule on what time it was going to start. In fact, they were suspicious as they slowly approached the building.

Kylie: Something's not right.

Garrett: You don't say; it's too quiet and lonely for a charity party to be thrown here.

Roland: Keep on your toes.

Then, Garrett managed to bust down the door as the rest of the team saw the place completely empty with only some furniture around there. In fact, there were no party decorations up anyhwere as the Ghostbusters looked around the community center.

Eduardo: Damn, this place is like an empty house of horror.

Christelle: It's possibly a trap, no?

Then, the 2 Goth girls burst from the door as the Ghostbusters were ready with their proton blasters as they saw the 2 levitating off the ground as they advanced forward.

Goth girl 1: We knew you would make it. We've been expecting you.

Kylie: Don't do this! Samhain is only using you. If you unleash him...

Goth girl 2: You lie. Samhain is only trying to restore things to the way they were before everyone stopped believing in him.

Nick: Yeah, he's restoring things all right, only thing is: Samhain is gonna bring chaos to this damn planet.

Garrett aimed his proton blaster after hearing enough and the Goth girls weren't convinced.

Garrett: Look ladies, I don't wanna hurt ya.

Goth girl 1: That's funny wheels, cause...I'm the one who's gonna hurt you.

Soon, the Goth girl fired an energy blast from her eyes which knocked Garrett off his wheelchair. As the other Ghostbusters and Syren tried to counterattack, the Goth girls managed to take them down before their attention was turned on Nick.

Goth girl 2: Last chance Nick. Be our sacrifice and release Samhain into this world.

Nick: Never.

Soon, after Nick locked his proton blaster onto his proton pack, he unholstered his proton grenade launcher and pumped it to load the grenades. However, before Nick could even react, the first Goth girl managed to blast him square in the chest as Nick crashed into a desk which broke it in half. Then, Nick painfully stood up as his chest wound fully healed which surprised the Goth girls.

Goth girl 1: I see now, you're not fully human.

Nick: Got it in one.

Then, Nick kicked one of the desk halves at the girls who blasted into bits before they see Nick aiming his weapon and before THEY could react, Nick fired it and the blast of the grenade explosion forced them into a wall before they retaliated and managed to wound Nick again. This time, he was wounded all over as the Goth girls managed to get some of Nick's blood before they entered a room where there was a strange symbol on the wooden floor before the first Goth girl smeared one part of the symbol with Nick's blood that she and the second Goth girl managed to obtain.

Goth girl 1: Samhain! We bring you our third blood sacrifice.

Soon, the symbol started to glow as a male voice that belonged to Samhain was heard.

Samhain: Superb! This blood is different though. Not entirely human, but worth more than 30 blood sacrifices!

Soon, the ground started to rumble as Samhain rose up from the ground as his form changed entirely from human to an apparition which looked like a demonic human; complete with fangs, claws, and glowing red eyes.

Samhain: Now, the true nightmare for this city...will begin.

Soon, Samhain started to raise various zombies and demons for his army to wreak havoc upon New York City. However, the Goth girls saw this and were confused.

Goth girl 1: Samhain, what's going on?

Goth girl 2: What about the promise you granted us?

Samhain merely laughed as if it was a joke.

Samhain: Apparently, there was no deal. In fact, I merely duped you 2 into releasing me from this seal. And now, there is nothing that will stop me from unleashing my fury onto this world.

Soon, Samhain and his armies marched out of the community center as the demon of Halloween levitated up in the air while his armies started to destroy anything they could get their hands while Samhain laughed his sinister laughter at the sight. All the while, Nick and the other Ghostbusters regained their senses and their consciousness while Nick's wounds healed before they saw the the demons and zombies wreaking havoc in New York.

Kylie: Oh no.

Garrett: (using the radio) Egon. We've got a huge problem here.

Egon: (through the radio) I know. I need you all to get back to the Firehouse as soon as possible.

Soon, the team got in their vehicles and drove back to HQ.

* * *

**-Firehouse-**

In the Firehouse, Egon was trying to find a solution to defeat Samhain and his army while Kylie was looking through the book where she found the chapter of Samhain.

Roland: Anything?

Kylie: Well, it says that only a wiccan can either weaken Samhain or seal him away permanently, (closing the book) but so far, we don't know anyone who is a wiccan.

Eduardo: (turning to Nick) Nick? You know anyone?

Nick: I'm afraid not.

Egon: Well then, we're gonna have to defeat Samhain the old fashioned way; by taking him down ourselves.

Soon, in the Containment room, Nick opened his arsenal cabinet which revealed an assortment of his weaponry that ranged from proton shurikens, proton sword hilts, and laser net devices to some proton handguns and automatic handguns with some belts loaded with spare batteries for the specific weapon.

Nick: Most of these new weapons are untested but I'm 52 percent sure they won't disintegrate and erupt with uranium energy.

Soon, Syren and the other Ghostbusters started to arm themselves with the weapons. Kylie took a pair of proton automatic handguns, 2 belts of spare batteries for them and a proton sword; Eduardo chose a proton handgun, an auto handgun, and 1 proton shuriken as well as a pair of belts full of spare batteries. Roland chose a pair of proton sword hilts and remained with his standard proton blaster while Garrett took 4 proton shurikens, 2 proton handguns, and a belt of spare batteries.

After all of the Ghostbusters, Syren, and Slimer (who placed on a small leather jacket that fits him and a bandana to look like a biker) were armed with the weapons, there was a knock at the Firehouse door before Syren opened it to see a Japanese girl who was 18 years of age, with black hair, brown eyes, amd was wearing blue and light gray clothing.

Girl: I need to speak with the one in charge here.

Syren nods as she led the girl into the Firehouse and took her to Egon as he strapped on a spare proton pack and blaster.

Egon: Can we help you?

Girl: Yes. I know about Samhain and I have a way to help you.

Garrett: Well, we're all ears.

Girl: At the mausoleum, there is a spell book of Celtic origin. Although I'm Japanese, I understand celtic language, and...I'm a wiccan.

Christelle: But how you know about this place?

Girl: I know this because I've seen you all try to stop Samhain from being released into this world. I can only weaken him because...

Roland: This way we can seal Samhain away for good so these events won't happen again.

Girl: Yes.

Soon, Nick got on his helmet as he was about to get on his black Suzuki bike. However, Kylie hopped on as she also placed on a helmet.

Kylie: You're not going there without me to back you up.

Nick oblidged as he revved up the vehicle and drove off to the mausoleum to retrieve the spell that the girl spoke of while the other Ghostbusters, Syren, and Slimer got ready to combat Samhain and his armies to hold them off long enough for Kylie and Nick to retrieve the book.

Egon: Well team, this is it. No turning back on fighting this entity and his armies.

Soon, Janine arrived in her Ghostbuster uniform, proton pack, and blaster.

Janine: You guys aren't gonna do this without me.

Then, the team and the Japanese girl got in the Ecto-1 while Christelle and Eduardo got on Christelle's light blue Suzuki bike and drove off to confront Samhain and his minions.

* * *

**-Mausoleum-**

After 10 minutes of driving, Kylie and Nick got to the mausoleum as they got off the vehicle and went to the front door. However, they couldn't get in so Nick used his ability to pass through solid objects and passed through the wall before releasing his control and unlocked the door for Kylie to enter.

Nick: My way of unlocking doors.

Kylie smirked while shaking her head before she entered the mausoleum as she and Nick searched for the spell book. However, before they were half-way through the search, Nick felt a presence of an entity as he inhaled deeply before exhaling and then unholstered and activated his proton sword so suddenly, no human could predict it, before he flung it into the heart of a zombie which was trying to sneak up on both of them.

Kylie: Nice move.

Nick: Thanks.

Then, after Nick got his proton sword, deactivated it, and holstered it, he and Kylie continued to search for the spell book and when they seemed to lose hope, the 2 Ghostbusters suddenly found an old book on a gray tower-like post that was complete with a pedestal and it was written in Celtic language.

Nick: Is that it?

Kylie: Yeah, that's it.

Soon, after Kylie grabbed it which it didn't set off any alarms, much to their surprise, and removed it, the walls started to crack as she Nick turned to see the source of the cracking sound before the concrete wall bursts open to reveal a horde of 20 demonic spiders staring at them. Nick reacted fast as he whipped out his proton grenade launcher, pumped fresh grenades into the firing chambers, and fired it which trapped the spiders in a field of proton energy long enough for him and Kylie to make a run for the black Suzuki as they reached it, placed on their helmets while getting on and drove off to catch up with Egon and the others.

Kylie: Hopefully we're not too late to back them up.

Nick: Let's pray we get there in time.

Soon, Nick increased the speed of his bike to go faster as the pair tried to reach their teammates in time to help them battle Samhain.

**Looks like the war is on with the Ghostbusters against Samhain and his armies. Will Nick and Kylie get the book to the Japanese Wiccan in time for her to weaken Samhain with it or will Samhain triumph? Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out. R&R!**


	3. Samhain defeated

_Italics: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Extreme Ghostbusters. I just own my characters.

Chapter 3: Samhain Defeated

Soon enough, Egon, Roland, Janine, Christelle, Garrett, Eduardo, Syren, and Slimer were in front of thousands of demon and zombie minions that were under the command of Samhain as the demon of Halloween saw them. However, the Japanese wiccan took cover, waiting for Nick and Kylie to return the spell book so she can use it to weaken him.

Samhain: So, you've come to try and stop me? Let's see if you can take on my armies first.

Garrett: That's the idea spook.

Samhain: ATTACK!

Soon, the armies charged at the team who got ready to fight and waited until they were in range before the team started to fire their weapons at the first wave of demons and zombies. Then, war broke out as each individual Ghostbuster took on a number of Samhain's minions as the demon of Halloween watched. Janine blasted some zombies with a proton blaster before she repeated the process over and over again as the zombies that were struck crumbled to dust.

With Garrett, he was dealing with demons and zombies that were surrounding him before he rotated in a 360 degree spin while blasting the minions into walls, cars, glass windows, etc. before he stopped and saw how many targets he hit.

Garrett: (blowing the smoke off) How's that for firepower?

With Slimer, the little green ghost was equipped with the standard proton pack and blaster was chasing a zombie while acting scary before 2 demons started to chase Slimer while the little green ghost fled from them while screaming. However, Egon not only took down his assailants, but he also blasted the 2 demons that were chasing Slimer.

Roland: Where are Nick and Kylie? (blasts a zombie)

Eduardo: They should've been here with that book by now!

Christelle: (blasting a demon) They may be dealing with what we're dealin with, no?

* * *

As Christelle guessed, Nick and Kylie were dealing with their problems as Nick still continued to drive while Kylie wielded the automatic proton handgun as she fired at demons that were chasing them in short controlled burts, at the legs to stop them from pursuing.

Kylie: You know why they're chasing us, right?

Nick: Yeah! They want the book so Samhain can destroy it!

Soon, Kylie turned back to see a leaping zombie pursuing them as she about to take a big jump before taking Nick's proton grenade launcher, pumped it, and aimed the weapon as she saw the zombie airborne as it was about to pounce on them.

Kylie: WHOA!

In one motion, Kylie blasted the zombie with the 2 grenades that were loaded in each barrell while the zombie exploded after being trapped in a field of proton energy before she placed the hooks of the strap back on the weapon.

Nick: You do realize that thing ain't a toy, right?

Kylie: Yeah! There was a zombie pursuing us, and this one was a leaper!

Nick: I see.

Soon, Nick and Kylie stayed alert while they were getting closer to the war zone where Samhain was.

* * *

Back at the war zone, the Ghostbusters had their hands completely full as they came up with only option which could take down Samhain's armies so they can confront the demon himself which can also be their downfall as well if they aren't careful.

Roland: I've got an idea. (turns to Syren after blasting a demon) Syren! Try using your vocals to persuade them to fight each other.

Syren: Ok, but I can only do it when you have your ears covered.

Soon, everyone covered their ears in order for Syren to use her voice. When she saw that everyone had their ears covered, she sang which immediately brainwashed the deoms and the zombies into fighting each other until they were all reduced to nothing while Samhain sighed in frustration.

Samhain: Good help is so hard to find these days.

Soon, everyone heard the roar of Suzuki engines as they saw Nick and Kylie arrive before they got off the bike.

Nick: We've got the spell book.

Kylie: Yeah, and when Syren sang, I had to smack Nick in the head to snap him out of it. I know he's half-ghost but his human half is still affected by Syren's voice.

Syren: Please, forgive me.

Nick: Don't worry about it. Right now, we've got a demon of Halloween to bust.

Soon, the Japanese wiccan took the spell book from Kylie's hands as she flipped through the pages in haste but Samhain had a different idea.

Samhain: So, you got the spell book? No matter; I have one more demon for you to deal with.

Soon, with a hand gesture, Samhain fired a red lightning bolt at the ground before the area shook and a demonic black dragon with pale red eyes emerged from below as it roared at the Ghostbusters.

Eduardo: Let's nail that scalehead.

Nick: No! You guys take care of Samhain, leave tall, dark, and scaly to me.

Egon: All right.

Janine: Let's go!

Soon, while the team ran past the dragon, Nick took a few steps towards the dragon while he took off his weapons as the creature roared.

Nick: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Rawr, right back at ya.

Soon, Nick's concentrated as his eyes glowed white while his body started to change form as his clothing and armor were absorbed into the skin while he transformed. Meanwhile, the team confronted Samhain who was ready to take them on, but when he looked at something behind them, he was shocked at what he was seeing before the others took a look and where just as shocked, if not more in shock as they saw Nick transform into a light gray dragon with wings of a giant eagle before roaring as the transformation completed.

Eduardo: Oh...man.

(A/N: Think of the roar as Megatron's roar in the Beast Wars episode "Master Blaster" when he emerges from the lava pit)

Soon, the 2 dragons started to fight each other as the black dragon landed a claw slash across Nick's face before he retaliated with a tail swipe and a head-butt while the Ghostbusters were busy dealing with Samhain. The demon put up a huge fight as it managed to knock down a few Ghostbusters, but they resisted fiercely as they landed well placed shots of their weapons. Meanwhile, the girl finally found the spell that was needed to weaken Samhain. However, before she could start the chant, Samhain shot a red lightning bolt at the wiccan which caused her to drop the book after the impact while the demon got the book in his hands and was ready to destroy it.

Samhain: This world is doomed.

Suddenly, before Samhain could destory the book, it seemed to release a barrier which shocked the demon into releasing it before it gave off a light blue glow as it somehow levitated back to the injured wiccan as the book glowed brighter before it shone its light on her as her wounds quickly healed.

Soon, after the wiccan stood up, the spell book seemed to open by itself as it flipped through its pages before stopping to reveal the spell to weaken Samhain.

Wiccan: I must hurry.

The Ghostbusters were having a difficult time holding off Samhain since the demon of Halloween proved to be more powerful than expected as Garrett was knocked off of his wheelchair before getting helped up by Roland and Syren.

Kylie: There's no stopping this guy!

Meanwhile, Nick and the black dragon were still raging on in their fight as the demon dragon tail swiped Nick before Nick returned the attack as they took it to the air and continued to fight with numerous claw slashes, tail swipes, bites, and charging attacks. After one last clash, both dragons plummetted to the pavement while exchanging blows. Soon, after Nick got up first, his inhaled deeply while his dragon eyes glowed silver and then unleashed a stream of electric blue fire from his mouth as the flames engulfed the black dragon and burned it to ashes in the flames before Nick tranformed back and placed on his equipment and weaponry before he let out a small belch

Nick: Damn, I got to try some of Christelle's and Eduardo's dip when this is over.

Meanwhile, the Ghostbusters were barely getting Roland up before they got ready to counter Samhain's next attack.

Samhain: (raising his arms) WELCOME TO OBLIVION!

Before the demon could land the final blow, he was suddenly shot by 2 grenades which were from Nick's proton grenade launcher as Samhain was trapped in a field of proton energy while he struggled to get out.

Nick: Do it. Now's your chance!

Soon, the wiccan nodded and started to chant from the book.

Wiccan: In the time of darkness, there is light. In the time of despair, there is hope.

Soon, Samhain felt pain as his body started to become skin and bone while his powers were being drained in the form of a black mist while the wiccan continued her chant.

Samhain: (growling) NOOO!

Wiccan: Evil and the unjust shall never prevail. Strip the powers from this demon. Let him know suffering, let him know pain. Let Samhain suffer the loss of his powers and his vain existence.

Soon, the chant was complete as Samhain was reduced to demonic old man with white hair, skeletal, and powerless as the Ghostbusters aimed their proton blasters at the demon of Halloween who was severely weakened beyond any hopes of re-energizing.

Roland: On 3!

All: THREE!

Soon, Samhain was caught in streams of multiple streams of proton blasts as Kylie ceased fired, threw the trap under Samhain, and activated it as the demon was sucked in while it yelled out in defeat before the trap closed when Samhain was completely sucked in and was locked away.

Janine: Glad it's finally over. However, Eduardo saw a metallic object that looked like the top of a dragon skull as he walked over it.

Eduardo: Cool. (picks up the object) A souvenir.

However, the PKE meters started to beep at an alarming rate as the team realized that the skull was still possessed.

All: Eduardo!

Christelle: No!

Soon, Eduardo saw the skull glow red while the eyes glowed black as he dropped it in fright before a ghostly demonic dragon formed from the skull as it tried to devour Eduardo but it missed after Christelle tackled him before the team saw it return for the second attempt. However, Slimer frowned before he suddenly snatched Nick's proton grenade launcher from the strap and confronted the beast while saying in jibberish, "Let me at him".

Nick: Hey!

Egon: Slimer, no!

Soon, while the little green ghost pumped the weapon to load a fresh pair of grenades into the firing chambers, the dragon charged at Slimer before he took aim and fired it. However, the recoil of the blast pushed Slimer backwards which made him splash into Janine.

Janine: (groaning) Aiee.

However, the dragon was trapped in proton energy as it struggled to escape but Kylie immediately took another trap that wasn't used yet, threw it under the beast, and activated it while the creature roared in defeat before it was sucked in completely and the trap closed.

(A/N: Think of the dragon roaring the same way the T-Rex did when Sarah shot a tranquilizer dart at its neck in the movie, "The Lost World: Jurassic Park")

Soon, Kylie just walked up to the trap before she disconnected the cord while it made a hissing sound and then picked up. Meanwhile, Garrett was busy glaring at Eduardo for being reckless.

Garrett: (mocking Eduardo) "Cool. A souvenir". (normal voice) What kind of idiot are you?

Eduardo simply smirked before he reached for his back pocket and pulled out a candy bar.

Eduardo: An idiot with a munch, crunch bar.

Soon, Eduardo unwrapped it and then took a bite while Christelle raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Christelle: (to Roland) Is he always like this, mon ami?

Roland: Sometimes, but he does have his good days.

Soon, the wiccan saw that the spell book turned blank as every page was now empty of writing before the team realized it.

Syren: Why did it turn blank now?

Wiccan: Because, this book was created for one purpose, to seal away Samhain. Now that he will be put away permanently, this book is no longer needed to be used against him.

Egon: Well, we appreciate your help.

Wiccan: And I appreciate your help in defeating the demon. He won't be able to get out, will he?

Egon: No. In our Containment Unit, he will never get out of there ever.

Soon, the Japanese girl simply turned away and started to walk home while the team started to pack their equipment into the Ecto-1 as Kylie got on with Nick on his black Suzuki while Eduardo got on with Christelle on her light blue Suzuki.

Garrett: Well, since it's barely 7:30 right now, what do you all say we throw our party while there's still time?

All: Sure.

Then, after they all got on board, the team drove off back to the Firehouse to throw their party since it was still early.

**Well, looks like Samhain is defeated and will be locked away in the Containment Unti for all time. Will the team be on time to throw their party at the Firehouse? Find out in the final chapter of the story. R&R!**


	4. Happy Halloween

_Italics: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Extreme Ghostbusters. I just own my characters.

Chapter 4: Happy Halloween

At the Firehouse, the Halloween part was going on as mostly rock, hip-hop, r&b, and rap music was playing through Nick's black and metallic blue boom box that had 2 speakers connected to it to bring some tunes. In fact, the team weren't the only ones there, it seems that Egon got in touch with Winston Zeddemore, Peter Venkman, and Ray Stantz who came over. After the original Ghostbusters were introduced to Nick and Christelle and were surprised about Nick's origin, they decided to continue to party on as the music was booming loudly.

Peter: You know, I feel like having some of that spicy dip you and the French Fry made.

Eduardo: Cool. Right this way man.

However, as Peter and Eduardo got the bag of tortilla chips, they saw Slimer drinking the entire bowl of dip thinking it was a spare bowl of punch. Then, Slimer started to feel funny as he groaning while keeping his mouth closed, the funny feeling turned into a burning sensation as the little green started to sweat and shot his eyes wide open. In the ghost's eyes, the white parts had red, crack-like lines on them as Slimer continued to groan while it got higher in pitch before he let out a scream while letting a huge cloud of smoke emit from his mouth as Slimer flew around at a high speed before he drank the whole bowl of punch to cool down his mouth since the burning sensation felt like his mouth was on fire, but it wasn't enough.

Ray: Shouldn't have done that, huh?

Christelle: Oui.

Then, as Slimer flew into the kitchen, he accidentally passed through Janine while sliming her clothes with what appears to be a gallon of slime, before he found the kitchen sink and saw that it was full of cold water. And so, Slimer flew to it while STILL screaming before he dunked his head into the water with a splash as an even bigger cloud of steam emitted from the sink as the little green ghost kept his head in there until the burning sensation in his mouth was completely gone.

After about 10 minutes, Slimer took his head out of the sink while groaning before leaning onto Janine.

Janine: Ugh! Not on me, in the trash can.

However, as Slimer placed his hand over his mouth, it inflated and was about to throw up, but the little green ghost swallowed his vomit and slumped on a chair while groaning.

Winston: Maybe we oughta play a few games, huh?

Ray: Cool. You got a deck of cards?

Soon, Egon and the original Ghostbusters were playing poker as Slimer snooped around them, while the Extreme Ghostbusters were playing pool as they were enjoying their snacks. Then, there was knock on the door as Kylie grabbed the bowl of candy before she opened to see a bunch of kids in costumes with their candy bags and buckets ready to receive their treats.

Kids: Trick or Treat!

Soon, Kylie started to pass out handfulls of candy into each candy bag and bucket before they told her their thanks while leaving.

Kylie: Happy Halloween.

After Kylie closed the door, she saw the other candy bowls completely empty along with a certain green ghost with his belly full lounging on the hood of the Ecto-1 before letting out a belch while she glared at him.

Kylie: (groans)

Soon, Slimer spoke in jibberish which sounded like he was saying "uh-oh" before flying off with Kylie hot on his tail as everyone else noticed it.

Nick: What did he do now?

Kylie simply pointed at Slimer as Nick squinted his eyes to see a chocolate stain on his chin and took the hint.

Nick: Oh.

Christelle: Don't worry. I have a few more bags stashed in my room.

After Christelle left to her room to get the candies, she returned with empty bags of candy as they were all covered in an all-too-familiar slime while the French girl glared heavily at the culprit who devoured them.

Chistelle: SLIMER!

Soon, Slimer flew away again as this time, Christelle was chasing the little green ghost and she was surprisingly faster than Kylie when the French girl gave chase. Soon, Nick shook his head in disapproval before he went down to the arsenal cabinet in the Containment room which was protected by an anti-ghost barrier for safeguards, before he de-activated it, opened the cabinet and pulled out bags full of Butterfinger, 3 Musketeers, Jolly Ranchers, Starbursts, and KitKat candies before he went upstairs to see Kylie and Christelle still chasing Slimer for devouring the candies that were supposed to be for the kids who came by the Firehouse for trick-or-treating.

Nick: Guys! Guys, calm down. I've brought the emergency bags out for the kids.

Soon, Slimer circled around Nick while sliming him as he happily mumbled something in jibberish before floating away.

(A/N: Think of how Slimer slimed Roland in the episode, "Fear Itself")

Nick: Just because I saved your ecto hide, doesn't mean you can get your stubby little paws on the treats.

With that in mind, Nick opened the bags and reloaded the empty bowls after getting the candy wrappers into the trash can and managed to get the door after hearing the door knock, to see more kids in costumes as they said "trick-or-treat" before Nick gave each one of them handfuls of each candy before they left while they told Nick their thanks.

* * *

It was already late as the last group of children came to the Firehouse and Nick answered the door.

Kids: Trick-or-Treat!.

Nick: Sorry, we're all out of candy.

Kids: (disappointingly) Awwwww.

Nick: How about a scary story instead?

Kids: Yeah!

Soon, Nick let them in the Firehouse as he got a flashlight and shone it on his face, but avoided his eyes.

Nick: This story you are about to hear is not just a story for this actually happened.

The kids got into it as they listened on.

Nick: This creature that I will speak of is not Freddy Krueger or Jason Voorhees. No this madman who is part monster is known as the Beast of New York. He doesn't need any weapons or special powers for he talks and bores his victims to death. Plus, his goatie is so hideous, one glance is only needed to paralyze you in fear.

The kids were getting a new feeling of an unknown kind as Nick continued on.

Nick: So at this time around when he prowls, run as fast as you can and never look back. For if you glance at the Beast of New York, even once, he will haunt you in your nightmares for all eternity.

Then, Nick pretends he hears something as he saw Eduardo enter the room and decided that now is the time to make fun of Eduardo.

Nick: (fake terrified tone) Oh my God, it's the BEAST OF NEW YORK! RRUUUNNNN!

Soon, the kids ran out of the Firehouse while they follow Nick's warning while Eduardo just looked at the fleeing children while Nick laughed at the sight before he wiped a tear from his eye.

Eduardo: You used me in your scary story, didn't you?

Nick: Hey, I had to think of something to spook them. (chuckles)

Eduardo: Next year, I'm gonna use you for my scary story.

Nick: Hey, if I told them about Samhain, then they would've been running for the hills by now.

Eduardo: True.

Soon, Nick went upstairs to go to sleep while Eduardo went in the kitchen to get a midnight snack before going to sleep himself for the rest of the night.

* * *

(A/N: Ok, for the 2 songs during the ending, I've decided to use the songs, "Haunted" and "Bleed (I Must Be Dreaming)" by Evanescence, as well as a couple of tracks from the soundtrack of Left 4 Dead which will be, "Left 4 Dead: main menu start up" and "Left 4 Death". Here are the lyrics of the Evanescence songs.

Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

[_tempo change_]

How can I pretend that I don't see  
What you hide so carelessly?  
I saw her bleed  
You heard me breathe  
And I froze inside myself  
And turned away  
I must be dreaming

We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you

It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming

Help you know I've got to tell someone  
Tell them what I know you've done  
I fear you but spoken fears can come true

We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you

It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming

Not what it seems  
Not what you think  
I must be dreaming

Just in my mind  
Not in real life  
I must be dreaming

* * *

**Well folks, that's the end of this story. Stay tuned for a humerous and suspenseful one-shot where the team deal with a creature not of land or air, but of water. Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
